Rapunzel's Return, Part 1
'"Rapunzel's Return, Part 1" ' is the special two-part premiere in Season 3 of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure and the forty-third overall. It first aired on October 7, 2019. Plot After learning the reason behind Cassandra’s betrayal, Princess Rapunzel returns to Corona only to find it taken over by a few of her past enemies.https://www.wdtvpress.com/disneychannel/shows/tangled/episodes/rapunzels-return/ Characters Main * Princess Rapunzel * Cassandra * Eugene Fitzherbert * Lance Strongbow * Shorty * King Frederic * Queen Arianna * Varian * Maximus * Pascal * Andrew * Clementine (only appearance) * Kai (only appearance) Minor * Fidella * Mother Gothel (flashback) * Enchanted Girl (debut; flashback) * King Edmund * Adira * Captain of the Royal Guard (flashback) * Pete and Stan (flashback; cameos) Elements Objects * Cassandra's Battle-Suit * Eugene's Sword Strong Magical Objects * Moonstone Opal * The Black Rocks * Wand of Oblivium * Shadow Blade Kingdoms and Realms * The Dark Kingdom * Corona Places *The Dark Castle *Moonstone Chamber *Corona Castle *The Throne Room *The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow (flashback) *Gothel's Cottage (first appearance; flashback) Songs * Waiting in the Wings (reprise) * Crossing the Line Trivia *This is immediately follows the Season 2 finale "Destinies Collide." *What Cassandra saw and endured behind the mysterious door in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow is revealed. That she is the biological daughter of Gothel. *It is shown after one year Princess Rapunzel and her friends traveled outside of Corona is revealed. *Quirin is finally released from the amber, as Princess Rapunzel casts a portion of the decaying spell, therefore keeping the promise she had made to Varian since "Queen for a Day" and "The Alchemist Returns". *Varian made a reference to "Secret of the Sun Drop" and Rapunzel made a reference to "Queen for a Day" in this episode. *Varian redeems himself and becomes friends with Rapunzel again. *It is the fourth time Rapunzel unleashes the protective shield from her hair, following to "What the Hair?!", "The Quest for Varian" and "Lost and Found". *It is revealed after one year Rapunzel and her friends traveled outside of Corona. *Varian's chemical balls is the inspiration of Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6. *Starting at the end of the episode, Rapunzel and Eugene wear brand new signature outfits for the third season. *This is the second time Rapunzel and Eugene wear brand new signature outfits during a new season. *Rapunzel's reactions to Cassandra's betrayal is applied from the five stages of grief. *Beginning at the end of this episode, Rapunzel becomes acting Queen of Corona until her parents regain their memories. *When Varian said You know what I mean! to Rapunzel and her friends in Rapunzel's Return, it is the exact same line that Rapunzel said to Cassandra in Goodbye and Goodwill after Rapunzel went into Cassandra's tent to find ideas for the festival. *It is revealed after one year Rapunzel and her friends traveled outside of Corona. *Varian's chemical balls is a reference to Honey Lemon's chemical balls from "Big Hero 6". *Rapunzel mentions the events of Queen for a Day and how she never meant to break her promise *She's able to keep this promise later in the episode. *As Varian try to stop Rapunzel singing of the Decay Incantation and free Quirin from the amber share parallels with Cassandra in season two episode Rapunzel and the Great Tree. *It is also for the first time Varian seen without his gloves. *Varian mentions the events in Secret of the Sun Drop as part of his misdeeds. *This is the seventh special, followed by Tangled: Before Ever After, "Queen for a Day", "Secret of the Sun Drop", "Beyond the Corona Walls", "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" and "Destinies Collide". *Varian dons his bad boy outfit until he and Rapunzel defeat Andrew and the Saporians. References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes